For example, when a user of a wireless telephone wants to listen to voice messages stored on a central server, information about his available messages and a menu of options may be presented to him by voice prompts provided by the server. The user navigates the voiced menu and makes his selections by speaking or by touching keys on the keypad of the telephone.